


Thorn In My Side

by Esperata



Series: A Picture Tells... [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Absence, Frustration, Lack of Arguments, M/M, Slight Scotty/Uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy is away and the crew notice the absence. Some more keenly than others.





	Thorn In My Side

It seemed unusually quiet on the bridge. Jim tried not to think it but had to conclude it was the absence of Bones that made the difference.

The good doctor had gone away for a conference and now things were… quieter. It wasn’t that McCoy on his own was particularly loud. More that he could usually be relied upon to provide a background commentary by countering Spock’s every utterance.

Still, Jim supposed he probably deserved a break. It must get tiring, all that arguing.

“Hard not to be jealous of him,” Jim said, apropos of nothing.

“Captain?” Spock turned around from his station, curious at the seeming non-sequitur.

“McCoy,” Jim explained. “Enjoying a holiday on Alpha Centauri at Starfleet Medical’s expense.”

“The medical conference hardly constitutes a holiday Captain,” Spock objected.

Jim shrugged.

“A change is as good as a rest,” he quoted.

“The doctor is unlikely to agree with your sentiment.”

The captain smiled but gave no further reply, unwilling to be drawn on the topic. He was aware of Spock’s almost expectant gaze lingering as silence fell once again but finally the First Officer resumed his duties.

Jim wasn’t going to take up the foil on McCoy’s behalf. He only hoped the doctor came back from his leave rested and rejuvenated again to do so himself.

*

The topic came up again at lunchtime.

“But it must be beautiful,” Uhura commented. “A trinary star system. Just imagine the sunrises and sunsets.” She sighed.

“I’m telling yer lass, Alpha Centauri has nothing on the wild beauty of the Scottish highlands.”

“I have noticed before,” Spock interjected, “Humans’ quite illogical emotional attachments to their homelands that blinds them to the advantages of others.”

“You don’t feel Vulcan has its charms Mister Spock?” Uhura said curiously.

“It has attributes unique to itself yet I can admit other locations are superior in other ways. I have yet to hear Mister Scott, Mister Chekov nor Doctor McCoy allow a similar principle about their own places of birth.”

Scotty shared a glance with Uhura before replying.

“You ever been to Scotland Mister Spock?”

“I have not.”

“Then we’ll discuss it after you have.”

“Will you take me to Scotland Scotty?” Uhura asked with a flutter of her eyelashes.

“Aye,” the Scotsman replied softly.

Spock frowned slightly but did not interrupt the courtship ritual.

*

Spock usually found working in the science labs to be calming but today seemed to be an exception. There was a very obvious reason for this and he addressed it logically and unhesitantly.

“Mister Sulu,” Spock’s tone was clipped. “There is no scientifically proven benefit to talking to plants.”

Sulu stopped his chatter and met the First Officer’s gaze.

“There’s no harm in it either,” he said mildly. Then, as Spock opened his mouth to riposte, Sulu added, “But I’ll stop if it bothers you.”

“I did not say it bothered me. Merely that it is illogical.”

Sulu didn’t reply but kept resolutely silent. Spock turned back to his own work but found his focus was no better in the ensuing quiet. He was almost relieved when Chekov interrupted.

“Mister Spock. Nurse Chapel wanted me to remind you that you’re due the Rigellian fever inoculation.”

Spock straightened.

“I do not require such an inoculation. There is no evidence to support the belief that I am susceptible.”

Chekov merely shrugged.

“I am just the messenger Sir,” he apologised before heading on his way.

Spock considered ignoring the reminder but, given his current level of distraction, reasoned a break might be beneficial.

*

“Good afternoon Mister Spock,” Chapel greeted him warmly.

Spock came to parade rest in the middle of the room.

“I do not understand humans’ presumption that either morning or afternoon should be ‘good’,” he replied briskly.

Christine was unfazed by his abrupt announcement and favoured him with a fond look as of a parent with a precocious child.

“It’s not an assumption,” she corrected gently. “It’s a benediction.”

Spock disregarded her aura of kindness and turned to the matter at hand.

“I must inform you that the Rigellian fever vaccination is unnecessary for me.”

“Well,” she switched into medical mode promptly. “There’s no current outbreak so it is at patients’ discretion.”

He surveyed her warily.

“You will not attempt to convince me?”

She stared placidly back at him.

“It’s hardly my place.”

Spock would not admit to any sense of disappointment.

*

Spock was making a routine inspection of the transporter room when McCoy returned to _Enterprise._

“Never thought I’d say this but I’m glad to be back.”

The doctor grinned as he stepped down from the platform. Spock arched an eyebrow at him.

“Does this mean you will refrain from offering complaints on a daily basis?”

“Depends,” McCoy eyed the Vulcan who had fallen into step beside him. “You gonna stop picking me up on every little thing?”

“Doctor, if I do not correct you, you will only end up embarrassing yourself.”

“Why of all the nerve! I’ll have you know I was the talk of the conference!”

“That is not necessarily a good thing.”

“Unlike _some_ people, my peers respect my medical skills.”

“A sad indictment of Starfleet medical practitioners.”

McCoy glared at him before frowning.

“Did you let Nurse Chapel give you your inoculation while I was away?”

“I informed her it was unnecessary.”

“Damned stubborn green-blooded hobgoblin! _I’m_ your doctor. I’ll tell you what’s necessary for your health! You can just come straight along with me to sickbay now.”

“I can see your rest has not improved your disposition any.”

“Rest? _Rest?_ I was in lectures and soirees all day every day for the past three days solid. I’m beat.”

“Perhaps we should schedule my vaccination for another time in that case.”

“Oh no you don’t! I’m making sure you get your shot before we do anything else.”

“It is not necessary-”

As the turbolift swallowed the bickering pair back into the heart of the ship, the crewmen felt a sense of relief.

Their world was in balance again.


End file.
